


A Memento of the Past

by LittleDelanceyDoll



Series: I'm Not Calling You a Liar [1]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Act III, F/M, Legacy DLC, Spoilers for dragon age II and the Legacy DLC, establishef relationship, in which Hawke's curiosity gives Fenris a heart attack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-09-16 14:40:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9276449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleDelanceyDoll/pseuds/LittleDelanceyDoll
Summary: When Fenris goes through some old trinkets with Hawke, he finds something picked up from a certain Grey Warden prison that they'd visited shortly after splitting up.





	

Marian Hawke had forgotten about the old piece of jewelry until Fenris found it in the bottom of her chest one night while they looked through her storage. It was older than the first blight, she believed, but it had been forgotten during the hell that had been their time in the Vinmark Mountains. Cuddling on the bed with the ornate box between them, she'd felt her heart stop when Fenris pulled the damn thing out. 

She remembered how she'd gotten it, wanting to grab it out of his hands and throw it into the fireplace, but it was too late. They both knew that Fenris could spot a Tevinter artifact from a mile away, his cold eyes looking over the shimmering necklace. 

He'd been the first one to tell her to forget about the four objects she had found in the depths of the Warden's prison. He'd recognized the objects as appeasements to Dumat— the fact that The Gray Wardens could have such an object in their prisons causing a flicker of anger in his eyes. Hawke had been curious, rotating the sacrificial dagger in the light as she struggled to read the unfamiliar writing. Fenris could have easily translated, but the fact that he was so close to age-old objects used by the Tevinter Magisters caused every muscle to tense. 

"Broody over there is right, Hawke, you shouldn't be keeping those things in your pack." Varric had said, pursing his lips slightly in the paternal way only he could manage.

"Why would they be here in the first place, though?" She'd asked, tilting her head as she stared at the inscription. "The instructions seem to point to an altar nearby— Dumat was the first archdemon, hardly the kind of thing ancient Grey Wardens would think was a perfect centerpiece to their prison."

"Perhaps they wanted to make this Corypheus person feel at home…" Fenris snapped, feeling uncomfortable with the mage's interest in the Old God. 

Hawke had never told him the truth, that she'd slipped away while the rest of the group was resting so that she could find the altar. It was dangerous, she knew, but the idea of finding out more about the relic was too exciting. She would never stop being an adventurer at heart, but most of all, she wanted to know if her father knew anything about it. She felt as if she was finding out something no one else knew, her own personal story about her dad that she could keep forever. 

Now, with the chain she had found draped around the leg of the statue on the altar suddenly reappearing, she wondered if she would lose Fenris in place of a story. He was staring at the chain as if it were able to explode with enough of a glare, the firelight flickering in the impossibly polished metal. 

"Do you know what this is, amatus?" He asked, flicking his eyes over to her guilty expression. 

For a moment, Hawke's mouth went dry, trying to escape the look in Fenris' eyes as he looked between her and the necklace. "It's some piece of treasure I found, I guess."

"You know what it is." The voice he used was not unlike the one he used in bed sometimes, a command growled low enough that her very core shuddered. "This depicts full devotion to Dumat, and mentions the same things you found in that prison for a ritual."

She looked over the inscription on the chain, cursing the fact that the ancient Tevinters couldn't have been more subtle. "Fen," the Mage whispered, biting her lip as she glanced up at him. "I— I thought it might have had something to do with my father, so I had to see. I know it was stupid, but after I followed the instructions, everything became still. I didn't think…"

"Didn't think what, that I'd find out?" He asked, sitting up from where they'd been lying. 

"I didn't think that Dumat was real anymore!" Hawke argued, trying to find the right words to diffuse the tension. They'd only just found themselves together again, the three years between the night she'd coveted leaving much to be desired. Her greatest fear was that she'd end up losing him again— she'd already lost her mother shortly after he left the last time, Maker knew what she could bear to lose this time. "I thought that he was killed by the Grey Wardens, and wanted to see if maybe it was something left by my father. Some sort of sneaky place to hide a message or something."

"Why would your father hide a message to his unborn child in an altar to an Old God?" Fenris asked, standing from the bed as he began to pace. "Kaffas, Marian, what if this had been cursed— Old God's don't just die, you should know this. You could have been possessed, or gone insane, or brought about a new blight only years after the last one ended. What would you have done then, hm? I could have lost you— I could still lose you to this damn magic!" 

"You won't lose me, Fenris." Hawke said, slipping off of the bed to gently trace her fingers against his shoulder blade. "I could take Merrill constantly trying to make blood magic sound like a good idea and never once try it— it'll take more than some God cooped up in a foggy prison to hurt me."

Fenris hummed slightly at her touch, staring down at the chain as the fire danced in the reflection. "Either way, I'd like it if you would give this to the chantry and get blessed, if you can." He said, cringing to himself as he realized how much like Sebastian he sounded at that moment. "I'm not sure if Dumat came with that thing or not… let them deal with it."

Hawke nodded after a moment, looking at her lover in the eye before carefully hugging him, just glad that he hadn't gotten angry enough to walk away again. She stayed in his arms for what felt like hours, embracing the sound of his heart and the crackling of the fire mixing with the gentle thrumming coming from the lyrium under his skin. She didn't know if he could hear or feel it, but it truly felt like she was home for the first time in months. 

"I'm sorry, Fenris… I shouldn't have played with something like that alone." She said, not missing the unmistakeable smirk on his face before he kissed her. 

"You shouldn't have been playing with it at all," he mused, leaving the necklace on the mantle as he picked her up, carrying her to their bed. "At least it's a start."


End file.
